Kill Rin
by Kurotama Raven
Summary: Makoto busca venganza, después de 4 años, su último recuerdo, frente a sus ojos asesinaron al amor de su vida, un día antes de su boda. [AU] basado en Kill Bill
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo, donde procuro se más constante con las actualizaciones, espero que les agrade.

Free! y sus personajes pertenecen a Kōji Ōji y a KyoAni.

También los respectivos derechos de autor sobre Kill Bill.

* * *

Se sentía un fuerte aroma a antiséptico, un lejano sonido de instrumentos metálicos, el murmullo de personas, la voz de alguien en unos viejos altavoces, el zumbido de un mosquito, luego se posó en su piel, dispuesto a obtener su alimento.

Aquel pinchazo le hizo levantarse de golpe, muy asustado observó su alrededor, paredes que alguna vez fueron blancas, viejas y percudidas, una cama incómoda, sábanas viejas y delgadas, también blancas, incluso él vestía una bata del dura tela, para variar, blanca, varios catéteres conectados a su cuerpo con algunas bolsas de suero y otras cosas, que era mejor no saber, colgaban de cada lado de su cama, soltó un grito desgarrador, pues su último recuerdo fue como asesinaban frente a él al amor de su vida, un día antes de su boda.

Un ruido en el picaporte lo volvió a la realidad, fingiría seguir durmiendo, en lo que ideaba un plan para salir de allí.

—¿Ves? Te dije que el chico es lindo, lástima que haya quedado en ese estado, ya sabes la regla, nada de marcas y no termines dentro de él o tendremos problemas con las enfermeras.

Se cerró de nuevo la puerta, dejando a un completo desconocido, con mirada lasciva hacia el chico inconsciente de la cama, dispuesto a satisfacer sus necesidades por el costo de ¥900, según se decía, algo barato en lugar de una prostituta.

Un hombre vestido de traje, comenzó a desnudarse, se colocó sobre el chico de la cama, colocó sus labios sobre el inmóvil cuerpo, cuando menos lo imaginó, estos fueron arrancados de una mordida, derramando sangre sobre la blanca bata, del que creyó hasta ese instante en estado de coma, una mirada vacía, a través de unos ojos esmeralda, se quitó de un tirón los catéteres, aquel hombre, lo miraba con un completo terror.

—¿Dónde está Rin?

—No sé de que hablas...

—Dije, ¿dónde está Rin?

—No sé quien en Rin...

—No me sirves de nada...

Teniendo los catéteres en la mano, se los clavó en el cuello una y otra vez, perforando su carótida, desangrándose en su regazo y de un golpe lo dejó inconsciente para que no pidiera ayuda.

No podía mover las piernas, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba postrado allí, tampoco sabía cuanto tiempo lo habían vendido, ideó un plan para salir.

De nuevo, un ruido en el picaporte.

—Bien, Yoshida, se acabó tu tiempo, pronto vendrán a bañar al chico.

Lentamente la puerta se abrió, dejando al ¿médico? estupefacto, el inconsciente cuerpo del hombre que había llevado, desangrándose.

—Mierda... ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Un golpe con la misma puerta lo llevó al suelo, entonces lo vio, cubierto de sangre y una mirada llena de furia, su dulce voz desencajó con aquella imagen.

—¿Dónde está Rin?

—¿Rin?

Un fuerte golpe con la puerta.

—¡Responde! ¿Dónde está Rin?

—No sé quien es Rin...

Asestó más golpes con la puerta, en la cabeza del hombre.

—¡No me has respondido! ¿Dónde está Rin?

—Te lo juro, no sé quien es Rin.

Unos golpes con más fuerza dejaron convulsionando al cuerpo que no volvería a levantarse.

—Tsk... Un completo inútil...

Comenzó a revisar los bolsillos del cuerpo convulsionante, encontrando su billetera y unas llaves, con un llamativo y ridículo colguije en ellas, había una silla de ruedas en la habitación, arrastrándose llegó a ella, entonces comenzó su huida.

Era evidente que aquel lugar donde estuvo internado quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, era un verdadero desastre, un complejo totalmente descuidado, falta de seguridad, y parecía que nadie estaba preocupado por su huida, eso le alivió, no tuvo que dar excusas.

Llegó al estacionamiento del hospital, tratando de adivinar que tipo de auto tendría el hombre que acababa de asesinar, volteó hacía un lado, nada, volteó al otro, sus ojos se posaron sobre una camioneta de color ridículo, justo como el colguije de las llaves, tenía que ser ese, no había más.

Avanzaba con la silla de ruedas entre la fila de autos, llegó a su objetivo, abrió la puerta trasera y se dispuso a concentrarse para volver a recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas, estuvo horas, quizás.

Con pasos aún torpes, salió de la camioneta, para ir al asiento de conductor e irse de una vez por todas de ese lugar, con un objetivo claro en mente, tenía que matar a Rin, pero primero regresaría a Iwatobi, en busca de herramientas y de alguien que probablemente lo ayudaría.

* * *

Nota: escribí el capítulo así de corto para probar suerte, publico esta historia simultáneamente en Amor Yaoi, me despido.

Raven off!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, como mi auto regalo de cumpleaños, me llegó un poco de inspiración para terminar este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

Bueno, una vez más, Free! ni Kill Bill me pertenecen, de uno tomé los personajes y del otro parte del argumento, sólo para satisfacción de mi loca imaginación, los derechos son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

En su camino a Iwatobi, comenzó a recordar más cosas, sus inicios con los asesinos de Samezuka, en como creció rápidamente y se hizo mano derecha de Rin, el líder, quien le confesó sus sentimientos y éste le correspondió, aún cuando se disolvió el grupo, como había conseguido un empleo decente, en como conoció, por una casualidad, a Haruka, el tiempo que convivieron, en como se enamoraron, como planearon sus boda, y finalmente como se lo habían arrebatado para siempre.

Intentó llorar, pero no pudo, su odio era más grande que su dolor, se permitió recordar aquel día, sólo para recordar a quien tendría que asesinar.

* * *

 _"—Bien, tomemos un descanso, volvemos al ensayo en media hora._

— _Gracias, iré a tomar un poco de aire, no tardo, Haru-chan._

— _... Ya te dije que dejaras el "chan"._

— _Eres tan lindo._

 _Cierto castaño caminaba hacia la puerta del templo, estaba en el ensayo de su boda, desposaría a Haruka el día siguiente, quería que todo fuera perfecto, por eso insistió en el ensayo un día antes, del que consideraría el mejor día de su vida._

 _Llevaba conociendo a Haruka no hace mucho tiempo, pero había una conexión muy especial, que le indicaba que era la persona correcta, con quien pasaría el resto de su vida._

 _Seguía caminando hacia la salida, una sonrisa brillante emanaba de su rostro, entonces lo vio, su cabello pelirrojo, cubierto por un sombrero, levantó la cabeza y le sonrió._

— _Hola, Makoto._

— _Platiquemos afuera._

— _De acuerdo._

 _Caminaban en silencio hacia afuera, donde no pudieran verlo, el que Rin haya llegado a buscarlo, le daba un mal presentimiento, sabía que su antiguo jefe estaba un poco loco, ademas de que era un maldito sádico._

— _Oí que te casas mañana, ¿cómo es el afortunado?_

— _Es la persona más hermosa del mundo, lo conocí por una casualidad, después de eso, salimos algunas veces, nos declaramos al mismo tiempo y poco después le propuse matrimonio._

— _¿Y a que te dedicaste después de que nos separamos?_

— _Encontré trabajo como bombero en Iwatobi, por fin un trabajo decente después de todas las balas y sangre derramadas, en los almuerzos los compañeros hablaban de que había un pequeño restaurante, cuya especialidad era la caballa, era el mejor lugar para comer, fue en esas visitas donde conocí a Haru, él es el chef de ese lindo lugar, iba tantas veces que ya sabía lo que más me gustaba, apenas iba llegando cuando un plato de delicioso curry verde* me esperaba, entonces para agradecerle esos detalles, fue como lo invité a salir, sabes lo hermoso que es hablar con alguien de cosas normales, música, comida, libros y más, eso fue lo que me atrajo tanto de él._

— _Asi que no la pasaste mal, ¿eh?_

— _Para nada, nunca me había sentido tan tranquilo a lado de alguien._

— _..._

— _Makoto, ya vamos a continuar con... el ensayo..._

— _Te quiero presentar a mi prometido, Haruka._

— _Así que eres el afortunado, es un gusto conocerte._

— _Él es Rin, un viejo amigo, y mi antiguo jefe._

— _¿Por qué esta usando su traje si no es la boda? Dicen que es de mala suerte ver a la novia con el traje antes del matrimonio._

— _Solo va a usarlo una vez, ¿no?, sería un desperdicio que no volviera a usarlo, así que le sugerí que también lo usará hoy, se ve muy hermoso, ¿no lo crees?_

— _Si claro, sería lamentable, y más si ésta es la última vez que lo verás así..._

 _Sólo fue una fracción de segundo en lo que digerió aquellas palabras, su mal presentimiento fue acertado, ese día, en lugar de ser el mejor de su vida, era, el de su muerte._

 _Detrás del pelirrojo estaban armados hasta los dientes, sus antiguos compañeros, y entonces comenzó la masacre._

 _Todo fue tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar, la ráfaga de balas masacraban a los asistentes del ensayo, una de ellas golpeó en el brazo a Haruka, al correr a ver como estaba, fue recibido por un golpe, en el piso abrió los ojos,Takuya le miraba fijamente, miró hacia donde había caído Haruka, Aiichirou y Kazumi lo habían sujetado, Rin se acercó a él._

— _¿Dime que tiene él que no te pueda dar yo? Conmigo lo tienes absolutamente todo._

 _Makoto sentía dolor en su interior, Haruka tenía el rostro lleno completamente de miedo, quizo levantarse nuevamente para rescatarlo cuando un segundo golpe lo recibió, la mirada fría de Sousuke era de lástima, de dio cuenta de que lloraba, la impotencia le ganó, la risa de Rin lo regresó a la realidad._

— _Sabes, tu prometido no está tan mal, tiene unos lindos ojos..._

— _¡No se te ocurra hacerle nada!_

— _¿Por qué no? Me agrada el chico y me encanta oírte gritar, vamos a hacer una noche de bodas algo interesante..._

 _Dos disparos, las piernas de Makoto estaban inmovilizadas, lágrimas corrían por su rostro, Rin más cerca de Haruka._

 _Más disparos del pelirrojo, Makoto yacía semiconsciente, se desangraba lentamente mientras veía como Haruka había dejado de luchar, mientras veía como manchaban su alma, su mirada en blanco le partió el corazón, Rin en pleno éxtasis, disfrutaba a cada segundo de ese acto, saciaba sus sucios deseos, el castaño lloraba en silencio, mientras veía como violaban a su prometido._

 _Odio, fue lo primero que se implantó en su corazón, sabía que su muerte era ese día, que esa y mil vidas más no le bastarían para vengarse, para descargar su rencor._

 _Patadas en el costado lo regresaron a la realidad, ahora era masacrado por quienes lo habían inmovilizado, Haruka cual trapo viejo, fue lanzado hacia donde se hallaba el castaño, su mirada llena de dolor, sus ojos cristalinos se posaron en su rostro, sus lágrimas corrían a través de su rostro._

— _Perdóname —susurró._

— _Makoto, te amo..._

 _¡BAAAAAM!_

 _Haruka dejó de moverse, el castaño levantó la vista, Rin apuntó su arma._

— _Era demasiado hermoso como para que durará siempre..._

 _Entonces todo se volvió oscuro."_

* * *

—Bienvenido al _Iwatobi Swim Club Returns_ , ¿deseas suscribirte?, ¿quieres aprender a nadar?, o ¿sólo es por recreación?

—Antes solía nadar, mi especialidad era el _backstroke_.

—Y luego, que sucedió?

—Hicieron mi corazón pedazos.

—¿Y qué te hizo volver aquí?

—Un deseo, y uno muy grande.

—Ese tipo de deseos no los haces solo.

—Exacto, sólo estoy buscando a alguien, busco a Sasabe Goro.

—Creo saber la razón por la que le buscas, sígueme por favor...

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo, gracias por leer...

Raven off!


End file.
